Sims Next Top Male Model (cycle 15)
The fifteenth season of Sims' Next Top Male Model featured ten models from Arab League countries. Locations * Cairo, Episodes 1-8 * Doha, Episode 6 * Thinadhoo, Episode 9 * Malé, Episodes 9-10 * Luxor, Episodes 11-12 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Episodes 'Episode 1' *'First call-out:' Aziz Muhammad *'Bottom two:' Ahmed Hegazy & Diya Tillisi 'Episode 2' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Ahmed Hegazy *'First call-out:' Yahya Harraq *'Bottom two:' Ahmed Lee & Guleed Xaaji 'Episode 3' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Guleed Xaaji *'First call-out:' Ahmed Boushab *'Bottom two:' Diya Tillisi & Salam Husni 'Episode 4' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' No one *'First call-out:' Diya Tillisi *'Bottom two:' Afnan Duwaish & Ahmed Lee 'Episode 5' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Afnan Duwaish *'First call-out:' Ahmed Lee *'Bottom two:' Elia Hajj & Yahya Harraq 'Episode 6' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Yahya Harraq *'First call-out:' Ahmed Boushab *'Bottom two:' Ahmed Lee & Salam Hosni 'Episode 7' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' No one *'Returned:' Guleed Xaaji *'First call-out:' Ahmed Lee, Guleed Xaaji & Salam Hosni *'Bottom three:' Ahmed Boushab, Diya Tillisi & Elia Hajj 'Episode 8' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Diya Tillisi *'First call-out:' Aziz Muhammad *'Bottom two:' Ahmed Boushab & Ahmed Lee 'Episode 9' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Ahmed Lee *'First call-out:' Salam Hosni *'Bottom two:' Ahmed Boushab & Elia Hajj 'Episode 10' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Ahmed Boushab *'First call-out:' Elia Hajj *'Bottom three:' Aziz Muhammad, Guleed Xaaji & Salam Hosni 'Episode 11' *'Eliminated from shoot-out:' Salam Hosni *'First call-out:' Guleed Xaaji 'Episode 12' *'Top three:' Aziz Muhammad, Elia Hajj & Guleed Xaaji *'Sims' Next Top Male Model:' Aziz Muhammad Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was in the bottom two and had to take part in a shoot-out the following week. : The contestant won the shoot-out. : The contestant won the shoot-out but was placed in the bottom two again and had to take part in another shoot-out the following week. 'Contestant progress' 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Profile *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' On stilts in pairs *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Running shoes *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Metal acrobats *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Balmain Hair Couture campaigns *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Lanvin lookbook overlooking Doha *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Representing different styles in groups *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' Pastels in the streets of Old Cairo *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' Swimwear in the Maldives *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' Vintage spring fashion *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Modern pharaohs *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' L'Officiel Hommes Italia covers 'Shoot-out results' : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their fourth time in the bottom two. 'Makeover guide' *'Afnan:' Trimmed and lightened *'Ahmed B.:' Navy blue buzz cut *'Ahmed L.:' Dyed bright red with matching eyebrows *'Aziz:' Dyed black with green tips *'Diya:' Curled + chest waxed *'Elia:' Undercut *'Salam:' Cut very short and bleached *'Yahya:' Straightened